


Bad Day

by cazmalfoy



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly Tim's bad day was looking better and better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Day

After covering a double shift for one of his colleagues the only thing the CSI wanted was to go home and sleep through his well deserved weekend-off.

Tim and Horatio had left the lab at the same time, neither wanted to make it obvious they were going home with each other so they left separately. Tim on his bike and Horatio is his trusty Hummer. 

An accident on the causeway was jamming the bridge up and by the time Tim managed to break free from the traffic he was grumbling about crazy motorists with death wishes who apparently wanted to make his day even worse.

The department Hummer was already sitting in their driveway when Tim pulled up and shut the engine off.

"How did you manage to get home before me?" Tim questioned, kicking the door closed and tossing his keys on the sideboard. "I was weaving between cars and still managed to get caught in the traffic."

Horatio smiled and wrapped his arms around his lover. "That would be one of the bright sides about being a cop."

"You had the lights flashing?" Tim asked incredulously raising his eyebrow; that was not something he would have expected from Horatio Caine.

The older man laughed lightly and shook his head, his flame coloured hair falling in front of his eyes. "I took the back roads," he admitted, kissing his lover softly. "Come on," he whispered, taking hold of Tim’s hand. "There’s a hot bath and comfortable bed waiting for us."

Tim smiled and allowed the other man to lead him into the bathroom where a large bubble bath was waiting for them.

Suddenly, his bad day was starting to look better and better.


End file.
